


Rise Up Tragedy

by JeRogers



Category: One Piece
Genre: Doesn't follow any arcs, F/M, Not completely canon, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeRogers/pseuds/JeRogers
Summary: While stopping for a few days on the Island of Terra, Captain Trafalgar Law and the Heart pirates meet a particular girl.  She helps cure some of the crew from a poisonous flower before facing off with a Marine Vice Admiral.  Law decides to invite her onto his crew after everything settles down, but Bigsby D. Rooney might be too much for even the Surgeon of Death to handle.





	1. Don't Pick the Flowers!  A Mysterious Girl Helps the Crew

Terra Island was known for one thing and that was the parties. It seemed like there was a celebration going on everyday of the year. Apparently, when the crew of Trafalgar Law’s Heart Pirates landed, the biggest celebration of the year was under way.

A weeklong celebration for the princess’ coming of age ceremony that appeared to vomit color all over the city.

Everyone was in such a good mood throwing bright streamers and confetti everywhere that no one paid attention to a notorious pirate crew joining them in the midst of the party. In all aspects, it only took the crew about 5 minutes in the crowd to be covered in colored powder that people were tossing out of the windows overhead.

Their captain, Trafalgar D. Water Law merely shook his head at the display and reminded his crew of their meeting spot before disappearing down an alley. Shachi and Penguin lead a few others to a group of female dancers wearing nothing but rainbow splatters of body paint. Bepo and Jean Bart opted to head to the designated meeting spot, enjoying the shade and watching people pass by, while Ikkaku mumbled something about a new hat.

The lone female of the crew was the first to join them with a few bags in hand.

Just as the sun started waning in the sky, the others appeared a colorful mess with bold lei around their necks. Shachi and Penguin appeared dazed, but upon closer inspection, Bepo spotted the faint smears of lipstick covering their faces. The green leaves of the flowers covered most of the necklaces; it was unmistakable that the large yellow and purple flowers were not ordinary. The petals were yellow at the base with a purple arrow shape blending into it from the tips.

“How pretty, where did you guys get them?” Ikkaku gushed as she took the extra lei from them.

Penguin, with a ridiculous smile on this face, “A couple of girls gave them to us.” Beside him, sporting a matching look, nodded and scratched his neck.

Bepo looked curious at the flowers and shared a look with Jean Bart. The guys were all scratching their necks, under their chins and jaws, and around their ears. Ikkaku wasn’t, but the others were really going at it.

Penguin switched hands, but a hand caught his from touching his neck.

Standing behind the pirate was a young woman. Short, brown hair was tucked behind her ears showing off her smooth neck. A white tank top and green plaid button up shirt covered her from wondering eyes, but that didn’t stop them from appreciating her smooth legs that her tan shorts failed to hide. A tattered brown, leather backpack hung off her shoulder. The most striking feature was her eyes though. A mixture of green and blue as if they reflected the sea itself stared at the pirate in worry.

“Excuse me,” she said, showing no fear or acknowledgment that she was talking to the Heart Pirates of the North Blue, “You do know that you are wearing poisonous flowers around your necks, correct?”

The group fell silent and stared at her in slight horror.

“Poisonous?” Shachi croaked in fear.

The girl nodded, “Yes, they are the Artemisia strobus, also known as Deadly Stars. The toxins are located in their petals and seep out when plucked. The skin absorbs them causing a rash to form.”

Ikkaku screeched and threw the flowers around her neck off. Soon everyone wearing them followed and started checking out their necks. On each of their necks was a deep red rash. Bepo could see each of the crew starting to silently panic.

The girl noticed it too as she smiled and reassured them, “But, don’t worry, they’re not deadly unless digested. All you need is a hemlock and honeyclove based ointment and a mild antibiotic and you’ll be completely cured in a few days.”

Ikkaku turned to her with wide eyes, “Do you have the ointment on you by chance or know where we can get it?”

She shook her head, “No, most places don’t carry it in stock.” The group looked at her in fear again. “But, I can go to the local apothecary and get the ingredients to make some for you.” She shook her head with a smile as the group burst with excitement. “I’ll be right back, just watch my bag for me. Oh, and burn the flowers before washing your hands.” The girl tossed a backpack off her shoulder before heading back into the crowd. “And don’t scratch anymore or you risk catching an infection.”

The crew watched the girl disappear between the bodies, sitting silently for a moment before Jean Bart cleared his throat.

“So, are going to just sit there until she gets back or are you going to do what she said?”

Ikkaku joined him and Bepo on the side of the group as the rest scrambled to start a small fire to burn the flowers. Occasionally, someone would smack another for scratching, but they moved quickly making sure to wash their hands once the flowers were ablaze.

Only about an hour passed before the girl returned with a bag in hand.

Without a word, she dug through her bag pulling out a mortar and pestle, a small beaker, and a small sieve. The group watched as she pulled out two small jars filled with different leaves, a bottle of water, and a heavy cylinder container.

Soon she was grounding a small handle of leaves from the first jar into a small amount of solution with the sieve.

“So, are you guys hanging out for the party or just passing through for supplies? I’ll be honest and say that not many pirate crews stop here with a Marine base so close by,” she asked suddenly, startling Penguin who had leaned closer to see what she was doing. When she was satisfied with the green tinted solution in the porcelain bowl, she measure out two ounces before opening up the heavy container.

Inside, she poured the solution over a chuck of white…something. Then she started the process over again with the second jar of leaves.

“What makes you think that we’re pirates?” Clione questioned.

The girl smirked, “The matching jumpsuits with your jolly roger kind of gave it away. Anyway, anyone with a hair of medical knowledge knows who Trafalgar Law is.”

Clione at least looked embarrassed when he realized that no one had changed out of their suits. Only, Ikkaku looked different with her suit unzipped revealing a black sports bra and pale skin to the descending sun.

“What’s your name?” Jean Bart asked suspiciously. There’s no sane person that would help them without an interior motive.

Bepo looked at him in shock, “Jean Bart, there’s no reason to ask that. Who in their right mind would introduce themselves to a crew of pirates?”

“My name’s Rooney.” The crew looked at her in shock as she smiled sweetly and closed the heavy container making sure the lid was sealed tight before giving it a few hard shakes. Rooney checked the contents, satisfied with the results, and leaned back on her palms to relax. “I’m not worried of about a bunch of pirates. I’m a big girl, I can handle things myself. Anyways, you guys don’t know the application needed to heal yourselves, so I have a bargaining chip.”  
Ikkaku started laughing after a moment of stunned silence.

Here was this girl, a few years younger than them talking about being able to handle them with veiled threats. Now, that she was looking harder, Ikkaku noticed that the girl wasn’t covered in color like the rest of them.

“Well,” she said, rolling backwards onto her feet, “you’ll want to spread the ointment on without rubbing it in, so be sure that everyone has enough. This much should last you three days and remember that this only helps the rash not the toxins. Don’t forget the antibiotic or the rash will return.” Rooney packed up her things and tossed the ointment jar to Ikkaku.

With a wordless salute, she turned to leave nearly running face first into their captain’s chest. The crew watched in silent worry as Rooney and Trafalgar Law stared at each other. None had noticed Law rejoining them, taking note of the extra that was among the group.

“Sorry about that, didn’t see you,” Rooney apologized giving him that same sweet smile she gave them. “Excuse me.” Without another word or waiting for his reply, Rooney sidestepped Law and weaved into the shifting crowd and disappeared without a trace.

Law stared after her for a moment and turned to his silent crew with a raised brow in question. He looked over his crew taking note of the rashes on their necks and the smoldering pile of ash in the middle of them.

“So, what have you all been up to?”


	2. A Night at the Bar!  Rooney can handle herself?

After a thundering headache and an hour spent deciphering what happened to half of his crew, Law knew that all he needed at the moment was a cold drink.  He didn’t like following diagnoses that weren’t from him, but his crew was already showing signs of improvement as the rashes around their necks lessened and he wasn’t familiar with the flower they came in contact with.  He was left with no choice but to follow the instructions the girl left with them.

The captain left his navigator and helmsman in charge of distributing the antibiotics while he made his way back into the city to escape the noise.

It seemed completely different from a few hours prior when the streets were crowded and color covered every inch.  Now, just after sundown, lanterns and light from the buildings showed the way down stones paths with only a few travelers.  He could hear the noise trickling from the bars, easily spotting a quiet one tucked down an alley off the main road.

The place wasn’t too crowded.  Only a few groups were making up most of the noise, but he easily spotted an empty spot where no one would bother him.  The place was dimly lit as more lanterns were lit to chase the shadows away.

No one paid him any mind as he took a seat, only a waitress approached him to ask him what he was having before disappearing behind the bar.  While he waited for his drink, Law caught sight of someone he wasn’t expecting to find.

Seated on one of the bar stools was the girl that nearly collided with him earlier that day.  The same girl responsible for treating his crew.

Now that she wasn’t disappearing into the crowd, Law got a good look at her.

She was wearing the same outfit from earlier, but was now sporting fingerless, utility gloves.  Her boot clad feet swung above the ground as she focused on the book in front of her.  He noticed earlier that she was nearly a foot shorter than himself, but now he could see the definition in her arms and legs.  No doubt the tank top she wore hid more toned muscles from wondering eyes.  Her slightly upturned nose and the light dusting of freckles across the tops of her cheeks made her cuter than Law was willing to admit out loud.

 _Rooney._   She told his crew her name was Rooney.

Law watched as she absent mindedly popped small bits of fried squid into her mouth and took a few drinks from the mug in front of her.  She didn’t pay anyone any mind, completely oblivious to the leers and snickers coming from the other patrons to her back.

In fact, nearly every guy in the place was glancing at her.  He was a little amazed none took the chance to bother her.

“Here you go sweetie,” the waitress aid as she returned with his mug of grog.  She left without another word allowing him to watch in silence.  The girl flipped through a few more pages, but then her hand fell into an empty basket void of her snacks.  Law grinned at the sour look she gave the basket before chugging the rest of her drink down and tucking her book in the brown leaver backpack accompanying her.

Rooney hopped off the stool with more ease than someone who has been drinking making sure to leave enough for her meal and started to make her way for the door.

Law watched as all eyes followed her as she walked around the center tables avoiding a majority of the clientele.  For a moment, he thought the group of drunkards seated at the table in front of him would say something to her or stop her from leaving, but they never got the chance to.

Just as she was about to pass in front of him, she noticed him.  He nearly missed the quick once over she gave him and surely didn’t miss how her face broke out in a crooked grin as she recognized him.

“Oh, fancy seeing you here,” she greeted, “How’s your crew doing?”

Law could feel eyes shift to him, some skirting away as they recognized him while others hardened.  As much as he felt like taunting the men, he kept his eyes on her.  He remembered the flash of sea green when she apologized for nearly running into him earlier, but now he knew that he would never forget the color.  Looking into her eyes was like looking into the clear ocean water with thriving greenery underneath.

“They should be fine in a few days.  I guess I should be thanking you for that,” he replied calmly, seeming completely unfazed by the woman standing in front of him.  Law could feel the ripple of anger coming from the onlookers.

She waved him off, “Don’t mention it.  Those flowers aren’t very common, so it’s hard to find the cure even in apothecaries.  I’m Rooney by the way.”

“Law.”

If only a few recognized him before, nearly all present did now.  Though the few guys on the other side of Rooney didn’t seem to care that they were just a few feet away from the Surgeon of Death with a bounty of several hundred million berries.

“I’m actually happy to run into you,” she said, ignoring the angry huff from the man beside her, “I forgot to mention to your crew they should only need one application per day and to reapply after washing.  And remind them not to rub the ointment in; the body needs to absorb it naturally.”

Law nodded, almost unable to say a word as his brain calculated the best way to proposition her.

Rooney gave him a full smile, her eyes closing for a split second.  “Well, I’ll see you around, I’m turning in for the eve-NING,” she said the last word ripping from her as a large hairy arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the lap of the guy closest to them.  Her bag slipped off her shoulder and fell to the floor.

“Sorry about that, dear,” the drunkard apologized, his foul breath wafting around her.  Law felt sorry for her as her face scrunched in disgust.  Even a few feet away, he could smell the booze on his breath.  “My arm slipped.”

The man’s table laughed loudly and rather obnoxiously.  A few chuckles were pulled from the other observers.  Law narrowed in on how the man’s hand wandered over the exposed skin of her hip where her tank had ridden up.

Law watched silently as Rooney rolled her eyes before she gave him the sketchiest grin he ever saw on someone.

“Well then,” she said before ramming her elbow hard into his chest.  His head tucked down as the wind was knocked from him, but only long enough for Rooney to bring the same elbow up knocking his chin back up.  She clocked him so hard that he nearly bent back far enough for his head to touch the table.  Law could hear the sound of his jaw cracking and teeth clattering together.

Rooney jumped to her feet as the guy grabbed his chin in pain.  “Sorry about that, my arm slipped.”

Law grinned hiding it as he took another drink.  He watched as she slung her bag over her back.  He watched as the man regained his composure long enough to stand and throw a fist at the back of her head.  Law watched as she looked him straight in the eye and quickly turned from the attack at the last minute.

Rooney grabbed his hand squeezing until the man dropped to his knees.  His friends stood up quickly, but a simple shifting of Kikoku stopped any of them from reaching for their pistols.  At the point, all eyes were on the young woman standing over the man as if she owned him.

The man gasped in pain causing Rooney to grin sadistically, “I’m squeezing your median nerve right now.  It runs the length of your arm and if I squeeze hard enough I can do some serious damage.”  The drunkard whimpered grasping at his shoulder with his free hand.  No one made any moves to separate them.  “You want to guess what happens if there is serious damage?”  Rooney waited for him to answer, but he seemed too scared to talk.  “Let’s just say that you wouldn’t have to worry about it ‘slipping’ again.”

She threw his hand to the side paying him no mind as he collapsed and tucked the arm to his body for safety.  Rooney looked at him one more time making sure to look him straight in the eyes, “Goodnight, Law.”

His eyes followed her out the door and down the street before he dropped a few berries by his half empty mug and tried to not appear to rush after her.  Kikoku was heavy against his shoulder as he ambled down the street.  After passing a few houses, Law realized that she must have turned down one of the alleys.

Law cursed under his breath shaking his head.  How had she gotten so far ahead of him?  More likely than not she returned to whatever inn she was staying at, unaware of him following her with a simple question on his mind.

_There’s no way I’m letting her go without asking.  
_

Law was so caught up in his thoughts as he made his way back to the Tang when something struck him in the back of the head.  His vision immediately swirled, flickering black as he fell to the ground.  Before he passed out, Law could make out a few voices and felt hands lift him carrying him away from his crew and the young woman he wants to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think or spot any errors in the comment section below! I am also looking for feedback.


End file.
